Deep Inside Yourself
by Kyaukii
Summary: Moonbay stumbles across Raven by complete accident in the desert...But she couldn't just leave him there to die so she, pulls him into the Gustav and heads toward the next town...Though who knows what will happen along the way...
1. Chapter 1

bA/N:/b Okay, this is my first fanfiction for Zoids that I have posted out. I hope to get a good response to it though, if you don't like my fanfiction then don't read it. Read, Review and Enjoy!  
  
bSummary:/b Moonbay stumbles across Raven by complete accident in the desert...But she couldn't just leave him there to die so she, pulls him into the Gustav and heads toward the next town...Though who knows what will happen along the way...  
  
bAlternate Universe:/b This fanfiction is an alternate universe, which basically means that it doesn't have the same story line as in the series. Though I also might be wrong with this definition.  
  
Deep Inside Yourself   
  
Chapter One   
  
A zoid slowly made its way across the desert terrain. The zoid was a Gustav, and inside of the Gustav was the transporter. A young woman, in her late teens, with dark olive skin and wild brown hair. She was humming softly, as she headed to a Republican base to deliver some zoid parts. This young woman was known as Moonbay, the transporter.  
  
Moonbay was moving along in her Gustav, as she spotted parts in the sand. There where zoid parts scattered all over the place. You couldn't even tell what kind of zoid it was anymore. She stopped the Gustav to look among the rumble, to see if she saw any survivors. Then she noticed a black lump, off to the side. It looked like a person! She opened the cockpit and jumped out, the wind blew sand at her as she ran over. She grunted softly and covered her face from the flying sand.   
  
She soon got to the person, who appeared to be a boy. He had dark raven hair and very pale skin. She shifted the boy slightly, and the hair covering half his face moved. The red dagger and dot sign was visible to Moonbay.  
  
"Raven!" she gasped. Backing away a few steps.  
  
She calmed down slowly and watched Raven carefully. He was unconscious, she thanked the heavens for that. After watched him for a while, she noticed something about him. He looked different when he was asleep, she didn't know what word would fit the look though, maybe more innocent? No! She told herself. Raven was a cold blooded killer! Moonbay knew she should just leave him here to die, its was what he deserved, after killing so many people. She sighed, but she couldn't let herself do that though, she wouldn't be able to live with herself. What was she going to do! She groaned softly and watched him some more.   
  
After a few minutes of arguing with herself, Moonbay was lifting Raven into the cockpit of the Gustav. She didn't know why she was doing this but she had made up her mind and did it, before she could change her mind again. She put Raven into the back seats of the Gustav and then climbed into the front. What was she doing! She ignored the thought again and knew she would be asking herself that question forever. Starting the Gustav, Moonbay headed to the nearest town.   
  
  
  
---  
  
  
  
Moonbay looked back at Raven occasionally, to make sure he was still asleep. She didn't know what to do when he woke up. It would be bad, that was for sure. Though maybe he would be off her hands before he woke up. She looked back at Raven and smiled slightly. When she caught herself smiling, she mentally slapped herself. Why was she smiling!?! She sighed, the truth was she really didn't know. What in the world was going on with her today?  
  
She started singing, as her mind wandered across the desert, trying to forgot about Raven. She looked out into the horizon, it looked like a storm was approaching, a bad one too. Moonbay groaned softly, she would have to find shelter and quick if she didn't want to get caught in it.  
  
Moonbay soon found an overhanging cliff, that was part of a huge mountain. The cliff was big enough to shelter the Gustav. Just when she opened the cockpit and climbed, it had started raining. She smiling at her good luck, then looked back to the Gustav. Raven was still asleep in the back seat and she hoped that the thunder wouldn't wake him.   
  
  
  
Her stomach interrupted her thoughts, "Man, am I hungery." She said softly. Walking around into the back of the Gustav, she opened a compartment and gathered some food, cooking supplies, spare wood, matches, and a jacket. Then walking back and set it all down, Moonbay sat down on the ground. Putting the jacket on, she grabbed some pieces of wood and started a fire. Then taking the pot, she filled it with water and put some seasoning in it. She placed in over the fire, held up by thin pieces of wood. After chopping up same vegetables and putting some noodles in the pot, Moonbay let it cook.   
  
She watched the storm, lightning flashed quickly, though Moonbay saw a metallic dragon-like shadow on the cliff across from her. She blinked slightly as thunder roared. What was that? She looked at the cliff again but it was it gone.   
  
"Great..." sighed Moonbay. "I am becoming delirious..."   
  
Suddenly, hands wrapped around her mouth and waist. She tried to scream but it was muffled because of the hand. Moonbay wriggled and wormed to try to get away from the grasp but it was too strong.   
  
"Stop moving," the voice came slowly and deadly. Moonbay did as she was told and stopped. "That's better..." said the voice again. The grasp slowly loosened and Moonbay didn't try anything as the person moved away, though she normally would have. The person walked to the other side of the fire and sat down, it was Raven. She looked at him weary eyes, he looked exhausted even though he had been asleep the whole time. Raven looked over at Moonbay, with sharp lavender gray eyes and caught her staring. She shifted her eyes, shook her head, recovering slightly.   
  
"You know, I saved your life! Be grateful," Moonbay told him.  
  
"Be grateful, I won't kill you," Raven smirked and looked at the pot over the fire.   
  
She looked a little shocked at his reply, but then she reminded herself that this was Raven she was dealing with. Then Moonbay got up, grabbed two bowls and forks, poured the soup in both of the bowls. She headed over to Raven and handed him one. "Here..." she said roughly and then sat down to where she was formerly. She looked back at Raven and saw him already eating.  
  
  
  
bA/N:/b I probably might make the other chapters longer than this one, but I'm not sure...I will also try to update as soon as possible, but school is always in the way. Now review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First thing is that I am soo sorry about not updating faster...I had this all ready a week ago but school and swim team practice just really caught up with me. Sorry about that. And a really BIG thanks to everyone who reviewed. Reviews do help to write and post it up faster. Now onward!  
  
Disclaimer: Forgot in last chapter -.-;; But I Do Not own Moonbay, Raven or Zoids..  
  
Deep Inside Yourself  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The storm had soon passed and they needed to get to the nearest town before sundown. Moonbay looked over at Raven; he was sitting in the shadows of the cliff. She sighed, while walking over to him. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him up. "Come On!" She groaned, as he straightened himself. He glared coldly at her, though she just ignored it.  
"I'm not afraid of you, Raven," she looked at him, still pulling his arm. "I mean sure you could kill me, right here and now but, I could be killed by some bandits robbing me, or by getting caught in a zoids battle and a stray missile could hit the Gustav's cockpit, or..."  
Raven was just looking at her strangely. She sighed softly and stopped. "What I am saying is that I could be killed, by anyone, by anything, at anytime...And if my life was to be taken by you, than so be it. Though right now, I want to get to the next town before I have to spend another night sleeping on the cold, hard ground!" said Moonbay, while dragging Raven off into the Gustav. He could just kill this annoying girl and steal her Gustav but, for some reason he decided to delay the action, for now. He stared at her a second, he knew he had seen her before somewhere, though he just couldn't put his finger on it...  
Now, in the cockpit and moving along through the desert, Raven turned to face Moonbay. "Transporter...I want to know what you are thinking of doing and where are we going, exactly," he said roughly and waited for an answer.  
Moonbay just looked out along the road. "First, my name is Moonbay not Transporter... Second, I want to take a nice bath and have a good nights sleep tonight, which means staying the night in a hotel tonight at a town that is about fifty miles from here, right now. Third, I will take you with me and figure out what to do with you later. And I will find something to hide your identity."  
Raven just about to set Moonbay straight, though suddenly she slammed on the brakes and came to a complete stop. He looked up to find his black organoid standing right outside of the cockpit's window.  
"Shadow!" Raven yelled, upset that he would run right in front of the Gustav. Though Raven's expression changed when he noticed how loyal Shadow had been, following him around with this transporter girl the entire time. He smirked then jerked his head to the side, smiling slightly. "Go..." he whispered and Shadow unfolded his wings and took off into the sky.  
  
---  
  
Moonbay and Raven made their way into the town called Riverside, which got its name from being right next to a the river that ran on the west side of the town. Raven looked over to Moonbay, pondering that where he had seen her before. Then it suddenly hit him! She was one of the girls that was always hanging out with Van! His blood began to boil when he thought about Van. He would get him back for what he had done to him. Raven gritted his teeth, and Moonbay noticed, then asked if he was okay. He only grunted he response. He smirked; he was going to take his situation to his advantage. Using the transporter as bait he though get revenge at Van, for what he did to him.  
When Raven looked out of the front window he noticed it was getting dark and Moonbay was slowing to a stop as they entered the town. Going behind her seat, she grabbed a black cap. Then handed it to Raven. "Here," she said quickly before going back behind her seat and searching for something else. He took the cap reluctantly and put it over his dark hair as she pulled out a bandage from the first add kit, to cover his red mark.  
Once he finished putting the bandage on, Moonbay parked the Gustav next to a lot of other Zoids. "Okay!" she said smiling, happy to be in civilization. She opened the cockpit and let the warm, summer air fill her lungs.  
Raven's lavender gray eyes drifted over to Moonbay from under the cap. As she breathed in the fresh air he saw her under a different light. Not as the annoying transporter girl but as a beaut- He stopped himself, he was not going to think about her in that way. He was going to use her as bait, he couldn't afford to have any sort feelings toward her if he wanted to get Van back.  
Moonbay was now looking down at Raven, who was still sitting down and smiled. With all of his black hair bushed under that hat and the red mark covered up, no one could recognize that it was the Dark One, Raven. "Let's go!" she said excitedly.  
Lifting himself out of the cockpit and onto solid ground, Raven looked at the town. It really was a small town, mostly used for people passing by. It had a couple of shops, a hotel, and some houses. Not a lot... Moonbay had already started to head towards the hotel. Raven soon followed her, looking down at the ground.  
  
---  
  
Their hotel room was really small, though had two twin beds, a bathroom, and a little dining area. Moonbay set her bag on the bed she claimed, then fathered a few thing out of it and headed towards the bathroom. "Raven. When I come out of the bath, I want to see you in here. Got that?" she looked at him sternly. Raven just took the cap off and fell backwards on the other bed, ignoring Moonbay  
He looked up at the ceiling; the last rays of the sun peeked through the window, glowing against the walls. He sighed softly, closing his eyes. Then there was a click of the bathroom door snapping shut, and soon followed by the sound of running water. I will only have to deal with this a little longer, he thought before drifting off into a very light sleep.  
  
---  
  
A/N: That's it for Chapter 2, again I am slowly trying to make this chapters bigger but if they are smaller I get to update sooner...Anyway, I hoped you liked it and again a huge thanks to all of my reviews!!!!! Please review again! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: You know what, I was going to put this story on hiatus, but your reviews kept me going. Seriously, they mean a lot. I have been already having a writers block -.-; I have been so busy!! Sorry, sorry, sorry! You are probably getting fed up with me, just hopefully you will be able to stick with me, I know its hard...Also Raven might be a little OOC in this chapter...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids or Raven or Moonbay, but I wish I did!  
  
Deep Inside Yourself  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Moonbay walked out of the bathroom, dressed in her usual orange top and skirt. Her hair was still wet and all over the place. She walked over to her bed, to get her brush when she noticed that Raven was sleeping. She smiled softly, then went over to a mirror on the wall next to the bed. After she worked her messy hair into the four braids, Moonbay went over to get something to eat. As she got to her bag, she just remembered that they were  
  
out! She groaned quietly, not wanting to wake Raven up.  
  
Grabbing some money, Moonbay walked over to the door. Looking back at Raven she stared at him. "You better be right in that spot, when I get back," she whispered then opened the door and walked out.  
  
As she walked out of the hotel, Moonbay just noticed that it was dark outside. There weren't any stores open, around were she was up she knew of one that would be. Walking down the deserted streets, she headed over to the 24 hour store, that was kept open for late night travelers that pass through quickly. Pushing through the doors, the bells on the handle rang loudly throughout the store. The man behind the counter looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Why, hello there, sweet thing. Can I help you with anything?" He asked watching Moonbay pick up a few foods and bring them over to him.  
  
  
She smirked and looked at him, "You can ring those up for me." He punched buttons on the cash register, he told her the price, she paid it, and then grabbed the bags of food.  
  
"Is there something else, that I may assist you with?" He asked with a wink towards her. She just walked over to the doors, partly ignoring him.  
  
"Nothing else, you perverted middle-aged man." She said to his face and walked out the door, hearing the ringing after her. Moonbay walked down the street with the groceries in hand, back to the hotel. What she didn't hear was that there was another ring of the door bell, just after she turned the corner.  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her hand, making her drop her bags, and then let out a shrieking scream through the lonely streets. Then a hand came around her mouth stifling her yells, she kicked and wiggled roughly. Moonbay jerked her elbow into her attackers stomach and ran away in any direction that was away from them.  
  
---  
  
Raven stirred slightly as he heard Moonbay walking around the room. He decided to still look asleep and she opened the room door. He heard a soft "You better be right in that spot, when I get back," then a snap of the door as it closed behind her. He rose from the bed and looked around the room, everything was the same though the transporter stuff was spread around the bed more and that it was dark out. He sighed softly, took off the cap and lay it beside the bed. He stared back at the window and looked up at the stars.  
  
Walking to the window and opening it, he climbed out the window onto the hotels roof. He laid backward onto to wood covered tiles, gazing up onto the dark sky. He knew that behind those twinkling little, laid his past. He let out another deep sigh and closed his eyes.  
  
Raven remembered father and mother, though just barely, though he did remember the night that they were killed.  
  
He was outside looking at the stars, when his father came up beside him and pointed out one of the stars to him. He had almost jumped up and down with glee when his father told them that they were going to take a vacation to that one star, after they were finished with the organoid project. That was why he had hated Zoids in the first place, because they took his parents time and attention away from him.  
  
Then next thing Raven and his dad knew that his mother was screaming and his father rushed inside. Suddenly as he remembered his mother scream, it was almost like it was real. He jolted up, Raven looked around wildly then remember where he was. Opening his eyes he noticed that there really was a woman screaming, though not his mother.  
  
When the scream was stifled, Raven calmed down a little and sighed. There was no need to get all jumpy, he told himself. Rising, he look down at the deserted streets and decided he should take a short walk to take his mind off things.  
  
The ebony haired teenager known as the Dark One, jumped down the two story building with ease, and why shouldn't he, the two stories equaled the height level of his old Sabre Fang. He stretched he legs, from not really using them in a while, and began to walk through the empty town.  
  
Soon falling deep in thought the pilot didn't even noticed a girl was running blindly at him. Seconds later he held the girl in his arms and took a few steps back, hoping not to fall over. Looking down Raven noticed that it was the transporter girl and his lips started to curl slightly, ready to tell her to watch where she was going. He was just going to do that, until a huge, hairy man run around the corner. Raven realized that it was Moonbay's scream that he had heard only minutes before. Pushing the girl behind himself, the skilled zoid pilot had a smirk on his face, he was going to enjoy this.  
  
"Looking for this?" the Dark One smiled, nodding towards the dark skinned girl behind him.  
  
The cashier turned to face Raven and chuckled softly, "Yes, boy hand her over and no one has to get hurt."  
  
That caused his smirk to grow even larger, soon he let a menacing laugh, "How 'bout, no. And I have to disagree with you, I do think someone has to hurt, namely you."  
  
The large hairy man growled and looked at Raven sternly, "You are going to regret that you ever crossed my path." The man suddenly started to charge at the pilot.  
  
Though suddenly Raven and Moonbay disappeared from the spot, soon reappearing behind the man and Raven set Moonbay down softly. "Stay here...." he whispered to her softly and when she nodded softly, unable to speak at the moment, he turned to face the giant.  
  
As soon as the hairy man figured out that young Raven was now behind him, he charged again. He laughed softly and spoke just loudly enough for the man to hear him, "No, it is you that will regret ever coming across the path of Raven." Raven stood perfectly still, just waiting till the man got to him.  
  
Once he was in an arms length, him ducked under his large arms and punched him in the stomach with a large amount force behind it. It was quick and clean, the Dark One had defeated him without any effort. The huge man slowly feel backwards onto the ground, unconscious.  
  
Moonbay watched with amazement as Raven had toppled the giant with a single punch. So this was the blood lusting boy every one had talked about, the only soul with the coldest gray violet orbs ever to lay eyes upon and the person that was as merciless as a machine. She gazed at him with fright, but the strongest emotion was curiosity. Why was he like this? What had cause him to be this cold machine without any feelings? Also had he just saved her? This supposed monster?  
  
She was soon snapped out of her thoughts as Raven looked at her and signaled for her to follow him back to the hotel room. Moonbay followed the dark haired boy along the dusty streets, her dark chocolate eyes danced as she watched him with wonder. One of the other questions she had to ask herself. Why did he make her feel a way, she had never felt before?  
  
---  
  
A/N: I know there are probably many typos in this chapter also that it probably made no sense what so ever, I just wanted to get this out as quickly as possible. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! And to Alyre for her support on everything and going against her rule to never review on a story!! Also maybe.if I get a couple good encouraging reviews I will try to get one or two chapters out before Christmas break is over.And yes, a very MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not know Raven, Moonbay, or the Zoids......I just  
borrow them!  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sooo sorry that this is out later than I  
thought, but I have being having a rough time getting a chance to  
write. So forgive me! This chapter is longer than all the others to  
make up for my lateness...I know I have probably lost a few readers  
and reviewers, due to my long waits for a new chapter. But here it  
is!! My longest chappy so far!  
  
Deep Inside Yourself  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Raven sighed slightly, he was confused. And you almost ever see  
a confused Raven. He had stepped into that battle, without thinking,  
as he usually would have before attacking. Though when that man came  
around the corner asking for the transporter, he has shielded her and  
fought for her protection. Of course, he though silently, I need her  
unharmed until I get into that base and then the transporter will have  
lead me to Van. He smirked slightly at the thought that he was finally  
going to get back at Van for defeating him in his Sabre Fang. It  
shouldn't really be called defeating him, Van had someone helping him!  
Raven growled softly. But, he told himself, that was all going to  
change when Shadow gets back with my new zoid.  
  
The young pilot looked behind himself and saw the transporter  
following him, though she  
  
was staring at the ground, thinking. Giving a small smirk, he walked  
into the hotel lobby.  
  
Moonbay soon walking in after him.  
  
Moonbay reached into her pocket and took out the key to their  
room. She looked up and  
  
saw that Raven had already disappeared into the darkness of the  
staircase that led up to the hotel rooms. Walking up them slowly, the  
dark haired girl was engulfed by the darkness of the stairs.  
  
After a little bit she saw Raven leaning against the door that  
lead into their own room. His arms were crossed and his mop of ebony  
hair shadowed his creamy white face. The soft glow of the moon, from  
across the hall shone through the window, making his dark hair look  
silver and his pale skin was almost translucent.  
  
Moonbay caught a gasp in her throat, not wanting to let it go.  
Her dark brown eyes stared at him in wonder. He looked like an angel.  
No, not an angel. Not for someone who has murdered others. He was more  
like a fallen angel. She let a small smile creep onto her tanned face.  
  
Suddenly, Raven's lavender gray eyes looked up at her and  
there was an amused look on his face and said, "Are you going to stand  
there or open the door?" He smiled slyly.  
  
That took Moonbay away from whatever world she was on and back  
on Zi. She moved over to the door and pushed him out of the way. She  
jammed the key into the keyhole and tried to get it open. After a few  
minutes, unaware of Raven's watching eyes, she cried out in  
frustration and glared daggers at the keyhole that refused to work for  
her.  
  
"Here..." came a smooth voice, as Moonbay looked up she  
noticed his fingers gently taking the key from her grasp. On his first  
try Raven opened the door and smirked at her, leading the way into the  
room.  
  
The skilled pilot placed himself on the bed. His thoughts were  
still spinning around in his head about the fight, the transporter and  
what he just did right there. The transporter soon came in after him,  
recovered and angered by his actions. The dark haired girl sat on her  
own mattress and stared at the pilot across from her. She was about to  
open her mouth to say something but she quickly closed it again.  
Regaining her thoughts about what to say Moonbay blurted out the  
questions, "Why did you save me?"  
  
Raven looked over to her and his lips curled slightly then a  
cold smirk was given to her. "I saved you because.... I need you...To  
get back at Van," he replied imperiously. Moonbay's face soon held a  
lot of emotions at once, surprise, confusion, and then raging anger.  
  
"Why! How dare you! Using me to get revenge on Van! But, I am  
amazed at how blind I was to this. And I shouldn't be surprised at  
this either...You are after all, a cold-blooded murder who cares about  
nothing but himself!" she said nastily.  
  
Raven lifted himself up, angered by the words that no one  
would never dare to calla him before. Then he held himself back and  
reformed his face into a superior smirk. After he thought this over,  
Raven started to laugh coldly. He was humored by the fact that she  
called him names. No one ever had stood up to him before either.  
  
Moonbay was only more enraged at the fact that he was laughing  
at her. "Stop laughing!" she yelled at him, her fists clenched in  
tightly together. Though his only made the cackling laugh louder.  
"Stop! Stop it! I Said Stop!!" Moonbay was so angry at the heartless  
person in front of her that all caution was thrown into the wind and  
suddenly she moved in closer to him and a hand was flying to Raven's  
face.  
  
He caught her hand and dug his fingernails into her wrist. She  
winced in pain when he did this. The young pilot's one mocking face  
was full with rich anger. He pulled her even closer and growled lowly,  
"Don't ever attempt that again," he paused and moved his face to her  
ear. He felt her stiffen as he moved closer against her body. His  
spoke softly into her ear, "Or you will find yourself in a situation  
you just might not want." Raven let his words linger for a few seconds  
and then he moved away from her and onto the bed that was his. Smiling  
cruelly, he closed his eyes figuring out about what he was going to do  
next.  
  
~*~  
  
Moonbay stood there for a few more moments before realizing  
what happened and noticing that Raven was already asleep. She growled  
in anger about how she had let him completely control her. The girl  
sighed as she moved over to her bed and lay down. For the first time  
in a long while, she noticed that she was hungry. It was just a few  
hours before sunrise and figured what was a little bit more time  
without food before breakfast.  
  
Then she thought more about Raven. He was really beginning to  
annoy her, but she knew what she felt. As much as she didn't want to  
admit it to herself, she had enjoyed it when Raven was close to her.  
She had been surprised by the fact that he was so close to her and  
stiffened. When he had spoken to her by her ear, she felt a chill go  
through her body and almost melted. And she had enjoyed that feeling.  
Moonbay groaned in frustration and kicked at the mattress. She was  
really letting him get to her. Raven was playing with her and she let  
him. Mad at herself, the transporter promised to stop thinking about  
Raven and get some much-needed sleep. She soon fell asleep but, soon  
found out she couldn't even get away from him there.  
  
~*~  
  
Once he heard heavy breathing from the girl on the bed next to him,  
Raven figured that she had finally fallen asleep. He sat up slowly and  
let a small sigh escape. He had let his plan slip to the transporter,  
now he head to keep a close eye on the girl. He had to make sure that  
she wasn't going to tell anyone to help her out and tell his identity  
to the villagers. Then the people in the village would run off to the  
base where Van was and be on alert for him. Sure, he could blow up the  
whole base once Shadow came back with his new zoid. But, he wanted to  
see Van suffer. A cold smile formed across his face. Only one who  
enjoyed the pain and suffering of other could own such a smile.  
  
He was thinking of ways of how to defeat Van when he heard  
some screaming found outside. Lifting himself off of the mattress, he  
strolled over to the window. The young pilot sat down on the ledge of  
the window, to see who was making all of the noise.  
  
Gazing to the scene below, he found a woman standing over a  
large body. The body was of the giant of a man that he had knocked  
down. He smirked at the memory, and then tried to hear what the woman  
was saying. Obviously, she had been talking to herself because there  
was no one up at this hour. What was the woman doing up at this time  
also?  
  
The lady got up suddenly and ran down the street. Raven waited  
along the window seal until he noticed the woman bustling back to the  
man laying on the ground. But this time she wasn't alone, there was a  
man in his nightwear, from just getting out of bed. He looked to be  
the husband of the blonde haired woman that had found the large man.  
Raven kept his focus on them and tried to hear their voices.  
  
"– have to help him," came the voice of the woman.  
  
"No, we don't he was always rude to everyone else in the  
town," replied the man.  
  
"Come on, Brandon! He is hurt, it is just the right thing to  
do."  
  
The man sighed and shook his head back and forth before  
bending down and taking a closer look at the man that was unconscious.  
  
"It looks like he was blown backwards by a force. The imprint  
on his shirt looks like the shape of a fist. So it seems that the guy  
got into a fight, got punched in the gut, the wind was knocked out of  
him and the force of the hit made him unconscious," the young man said  
looking over to the tall woman.  
  
"Well, who would do such a thing here, ya know. Everyone else  
in the town has agreed to put up with the fellow. So, it must have  
been a traveler. And the traveler would have to be even bigger,  
stronger, and meaner than him," she motioned to the man on the ground.  
  
"That is most likely the case here, Marie."  
  
"Shouldn't we ask one of the Republicans to helps us keep the  
border of our town safe. I really don't think that everyone would like  
to know that some dangerous man in around here."  
  
"Yeah, I see what ya mean..." he sighed softly and nodded to  
the women. "I will give them a call in the morning--"  
  
That was where Raven pulled away and stopped listening. This  
is great, he thought, some Republican pilots would be here by the  
afternoon tomorrow. It was still a day or two away from the base by  
the Gustav, but the soldiers would most likely be flying in Pears. So  
he would have to get up early and take the transporter with him to not  
be spotted by the pilots.  
  
As his train of thought drifted back to the transporter girl,  
he remembered their situation earlier. He stood there thinking for a  
few seconds. Having held her arm in his tight grip and pulling her  
closer, he had felt the warmth radiating off of her body, a nice  
comforting warmth that he could spend forever in. He growled at  
himself once he caught himself thinking about that. Everything he  
learned and had been taught was being able to live without any  
comforts at all and never needing any. Only surviving on little food,  
water, and depending only on himself.  
  
Moving to lay down, he gave a last glance to the transporter  
on the soft bed. He lay across his bed and closed his eyes. Relaxing  
his body and clearing his mind, Raven slowly fell into a dreamless  
sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Phew! Another chapter done! This story is really taking it out on  
me! Just pray that I can whip up another one soon enough! I would  
really like to thank all of my reviewers that reviewed last chapter!  
  
NekoRaven, Anigirl 7, Red Baroness, Radiant Sapphire, Serenity  
Blossom, Coffee Luv and MORT, Hannah, and Alyer!!!!  
  
Thank you all sooo much! I really, really love you guys! I don't think  
that I would have enough inspiration to finish this sorry without you!  
So a big hug to all of you!  
  
A little note to Red Baroness and Radiant Sapphire: I really hope that  
you post another chapter and haven't stopped writing Little Raven, Red  
Baroness! I really want to find out about Brandon and Raven! And  
Radiant Sapphire, I can't wait until another chapter on Hidden Past!  
Sorry, I am too lazy to type up another review to your stories, so I  
just posted it here, lol.  
  
Okay, now that we are done with that...I finally figured out the whole  
beginning, middle, and ending of this fanfic. Yes, I went into this  
fiction without an ending but I have wrapped the plot and everything  
up so I hope that I can start writing faster and more now. You can  
probably expect one chapter a month...Yes, I know that it is sad, but  
I have found it true. Just, wait until summer! It might take that long  
to put an end to this story. But, that is the time where I have  
nothing but spare time on my hands...  
  
So now, go down a little more, move the mouse arrow to the little box  
that says 'Submit Review', click the little 'Go!' box, writing  
something nice and make me a happy author!!! 


End file.
